


Little Things #1

by Applefall



Series: Little Things about Love [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the little things that say "I love you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things #1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a series im going to be doing and its purely fluff and it's going to help alot if you guys comment on what type of domestic bliss thing you'd like to see!! I'm so happy to have a fluffy series.

They move into a loft high above the city in New York. It's on the small side and cozy and expensive, but Pete and Patrick manage. Patrick's a famous musician now, and Pete's books are increasing in popularity. It's beautiful as well, with windows that stretch from the ceiling to the floor that look down upon the bustling city. The second floor can be accessed by ladder, and it's where their small bedroom is.

There's no doors, only walls, and there's not even many of those. It's beautiful and Pete and Patrick are instantly in love with it. They move in quickly and get their furniture situated. It's still bright and open, and Patrick loves to sit against the window with his guitar and sing. Pete decides he'll get a bench to put there, and put cushions so they can cuddle when it's cold and watch the city move at night. He loves Patrick and would do anything for him. Sometimes, when Patrick's just aimlessly playing, he'll sit behind him and gather him into his lap, breathing him in as he plays.

Pete and Patrick are still learning about married life. At twenty-six and twenty-one respectively, they're still young and have their whole lives ahead of them. Many days in the first few weeks are spent lounging in their new home, tangled together under the sheets of their bed or wrapped in blankets on the couch, Patrick on top of Pete. Their day consists of stolen kisses and laughs and the occasional argument. Eventually they realize they're both terrible at cooking so they take a course together, and by the end of the month they can cook meals for each other. It's great because knowing how to cook is kind of essential.

Patrick cooks everything Pete likes, often with Pete's arms around his waist and his nose buried in his neck. He doesn't mind, he would never. He just cooks with Pete clinging to him, sometimes helping him cut vegetables, like he doesn't think Patrick knows how. It's endearing and so very Pete that Patrick doesn't even care. They sit down at their table and eat, which is situated next to the windows. They talk about the day, about music, about everything really. Pete. ever the hopeless romantic, will light a candle and bring a glass of wine out and dim the lights. Patrick loves his husbands sappiness, so he goes along with the romantic scenes. Secretly, he loves it.

They'll finish eating and they'll take their plates to the sink and leave them there so they can was them in the morning, and then they head to the living area and watch a movie together, drinking hot cocoa or coffee. Patrick will sit in Pete's lap, squeezing his hand every so often. When Patrick's hand goes limp in his he knows his husband is asleep, so Pete whispers for him to wake up. When he does, his strawberry hair messy and sea colored eyes sleepy, Pete falls in love a little bit more.

He helps him up and they head up the ladder and to their bedroom, collapsing on the sheets. Pete will gather Patrick to him and they'll whisper loving things to each other, and more often than not Pete's hand will find it's way to Patrick's pajama bottoms, untying them sneakily as he presses his tongue into his mouth and strokes his hip. It's never dull, not after three years together, and they both have a feeling it will never be dull. Pete sets Patrick's body alight in the most wonderful ways, loves him in a way only your soulmate can. Patrick does the same for Pete and Pete feel his body come to life when it's against Patrick's.

Once they're done, they'll sleep, naked and a little sweaty, satisfied and full of love. Pete often doesn't sleep well, or he wakes up during the night, but Patrick just sings him back to sleep. Pete loves his husbands voice. It's really the only thing that can put him to sleep. Patrick knows this and loves that Pete trusts him so much, that he wears his heart on sleeve, because when they had met Pete was a punk kid that got into fights every day. Now he's married and calmer and so much happier.

In the morning, they'll wake up and start a new day with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> oops i am actually the sappiest sap ever.


End file.
